


Between Heaven & Hell, There is Earth

by AleenaBite



Series: SHEOL [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angel & Demons AU, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Pre-SHEOL fic, Seoul Night Challenge, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/pseuds/AleenaBite
Summary: Antes de el Cielo y el Infierno se enfrentasen al Apocalipsis; mucho antes, Kyungsoo era un simple medium con aspiraciones, sueños y un legado maldito. Lo que no esperaba era que aquel legado le llevase hasta las puertas del mismo infierno.[Fic Pre-SHEOL]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Series: SHEOL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Between Heaven & Hell, There is Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic nació como un pequeño regalito para mi querida Tamy a la que adoro y que se considera mi fan number one <3  
> Como adora este AU y el ChanSoo, he mezclado las dos cosas y ha salido esta cosa bonita.  
> So....here it is!

**Between Heaven & Hell, There is Earth**

Era una noche de tormenta sin igual en Seúl. Las nubes habían tapado la ciudad por completo hacia la media tarde y la lluvia había empezado a caer sin tregua cuando el sol se había terminado de esconder por completo en el horizonte. Apenas se veía lo que había delante debido a la densa cortina de agua que descendía sin parar del cielo. La noche sólo se iluminaba cuando caía algún rayo y las nubes se encendían en tonos violetas por donde descendía la corriente eléctrica.

Kyungsoo veía la lluvia caer refugiado bajo el porche interior del patio de su hanok. Se había pasado buena parte de la tarde meditando en su habitación, así como estudiando los nuevos libros que había rescatado del destartalado santuario que custodiaba. Tan solamente había apartado la nariz de aquellas polvorientas hojas cuando había comenzado la tormenta. La carga eléctrica del ambiente había sacudido su cuerpo y le había hecho imposible seguir concentrado en su tarea. Tras cerrar las ventanas que recibían la tormenta, el joven médium se recolocó su hanbok y caminó por el suelo de madera hacia el patio interior a observar la tormenta desde el porche.

Era casi medianoche cuando sucedió. La tormenta no había arreciado ni un segundo y la oscuridad seguía reinando afuera. Todo se mantenía en una leve penumbra gracias al tendido eléctrico de las calles principales, pero apenas iluminaban aquella parte de la ciudad donde se asentaba el hanok de Kyungsoo. El joven aún seguía fascinado viendo como el agua caía, maravillado por su fuerza, observando como el pequeño estanque de su patio mantenía con precariedad su calma. Entonces cayó un rayo del cielo. Tan cerca del santuario que hasta la tierra tembló y toda la casa vibró bajo sus pies.

El moreno se levantó del escalón de piedra donde había estado sentado e impulsado por una atracción irrefrenable salió a la lluvia, que le empapó en apenas segundos, caminando casi en trance hacia el exterior de la casa. Su patio comunicaba en el extremo más alejado con el patio exterior del santuario, unidos por un arco casi escondido si no sabías que se encontraba allí. Kyungsoo caminó hacia allí lentamente, sin detenerse a pesar de la lluvia, llegando a los pocos minutos al otro patio, más amplio, donde se alzaba un arce japones cuyas hojas rojas ya llegaban al suelo creando pequeñas cortinas con sus ramas.

Durante unos instantes Kyungsoo se mantuvo así, observando la belleza del momento. La lluvia mojando las hojas rojas, el viento meciendo las ramas, apenas notando como la lluvia calaba en su ropa y su pelo. Después fue cuando notó un destello plateado tras una de las ramas más bajas del árbol. _Habría tenido miedo de haber podido sentir algo más que fascinación por lo que veía frente a él._ El trance en el que estaba sumido era tan profundo que apenas podía registrar otra cosa que no fuese la belleza de lo que ocurría ante él.

De detrás de las ramas rojas surgió una figura humanoide. Un joven de pelo plateado y ojos violetas, completamente desnudo y cuya amplia sonrisa dejaba entrever unos amplios caninos. Kyungsoo tembló por un instante pensando en que tenía ante sí un ser mitológico invocado por la tormenta y había sido presa de su hechizo. Iba a ser cazado por aquel ser y nadie iba a saber que había sucedido nunca. O eso pensaba, hasta que observó más detenidamente el cuello del recién llegado. En su cuello, trazado con exquisito detalle, se vislumbraba un tatuaje que Kyungsoo conocía perfectamente.

—Asmoday... —susurró a la lluvia torrencial.

A pesar del estruendo del agua, la joven figura de pelo plateado pareció oírle y fijó sus ojos en él. Mirándole con curiosidad, acercándose a él con paso firme, impidiéndole pensar siquiera en nada. Antes de que pudiese pensar en huir, Kyungsoo se encontró atrapado contra la pared de madera que unía ambos edificios, cobijado levemente por el alero del techo y con aquellos ojos violetas clavados en él.

—¿Cómo osas nombrar al gran general, mortal?

Las manos de aquel ser se cerraron en torno al cuello de Kyungsoo, aferrándose como garras mortales, cortándole la respiración a cada intento del joven médium por respirar. Intentó explicarse, hablar de por qué conocía aquel sello, pero le era imposible con sus cuerdas vocales siendo aprisionadas por aquellas dos manos. Como bien pudo, clavó las uñas en los brazos de aquella figura y le miró a los ojos suplicando por su vida. Con cada segundo que pasaba, Kyungsoo notaba cómo la consciencia iba escapándose poco a poco de él, incapaz de enfocar por más tiempo los ojos violetas ante él. Con un último suspiro de cordura, trató de aferrarse a su último as bajo la manga.

—Almadel Asmoday —susurró canalizando todos sus esfuerzos en crear el sello protector contra el demonio.

Paradójicamente no surtió gran efecto, pero fue suficiente para que el agua que caía sobre ellos ayudase al hechizo a coger fuerza y empujase a aquella figura lejos de Kyungsoo. El joven médium cayó al suelo tosiendo, tratando de recuperar el aliento y sin perder de vista a su captor. Al otro lado del patio, de nuevo cerca del árbol, el joven de cabellos grises le miraba interesado.

—¿Un hechizo de protección angelical? Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba —habló sonriendo ampliamente mostrando sus grandes caninos y acercándose de nuevo a él.

—¿Qué has venido a hacer a la tierra, demonio? —preguntó Kyungsoo desde el suelo moviendo con rapidez los sellos mágicos que había puesto hacía tiempo en la tierra del santuario. Una red de líneas rojas envolvió al ser sobrenatural, que no perdió su sonrisa en ningún instante.

—Vaya. Un médium. Estoy impresionado -le halagó tocando la red y haciendo que su piel se chamuscase levemente—. El gran general no me comentó que había gente tan interesante en estos lares.

—¿Cómo dices? Explícate —demandó Kyungsoo recuperando el aliento y levantándose todavía sujetando la red en su mano. El joven sonrió petulante.

—El gran general Asmoday me ha enviado a la tierra en una misión de reconocimiento, pero jamas me habló de que hubiese mortales tan poderosos en ella —reveló finalmente—. ¿De verdad crees que una red de tierra roja de camposanto va a detener a un Caballero Infernal? —como consecuencia a sus palabras, la red perdió intensidad y el demonio la cruzó sin problema, volviendo a acorralar a Kyungsoo contra la pared del santuario. Esta vez su mano no apresó el cuello, sino que se deslizó suavemente por él. El médium tragó saliva aterrorizado.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

—Por ahora, resguardarme de la tormenta, darme un baño, comer algo y dormir —respondió el demonio—. Por la mañana, ya decidiré qué hacer.

A pesar de no querer que aquel Caballero Infernal entrase en su hanok, Kyungsoo no tuvo elección. Había un antiguo contrato entre su linaje y el infierno que le hacía estar obligado a dar cobijo a aquel demonio que había aparecido en su umbral. A regañadientes, le permitió entrar en su pequeña casa, le indicó dónde estaba el baño, le dio ropa para dormir y le preparó la cama. Incluso le hizo una sopa para que remitiese el frío de la lluvia en él. Después, simplemente se evaporó, encerrándose en su habitación.

No quería tener mucho contacto con ningún Caballero Infernal, menos con uno que sirviese a Asmoday directamente. Aquel demonio era peligroso. Tanto él como su General eran conocidos por su destreza en el campo de batalla, su completa falta de misericordia y sus artes amatorias. Kyungsoo se sonrojó al ver por donde iban sus pensamientos, pero no era algo que fuese capaz de evitar. No llamaban a Asmoday el demonio de la lujuria por simpleza, su fama era bien conocida y aclamada entre los círculos de brujos y mediums. Nadie que hubiese conocido al Gran General, o alguno de sus discípulos, había salido insatisfecho de sus intercambios carnales. A pesar de la oportunidad de confirmar esa fama, Kyungsoo no quería ser uno más de esos médiums que acababa en la cama con un demonio a cambio de mayor poder o información. Él no era así. Vivía su vida de forma sencilla y no quería verse involucrado en asuntos de Generales, Caballeros, ni nada por el estilo.

Cuando acabó de tomar su sopa, apartó el cuenco y retomó la lectura del libro que había empezado a media tarde. La tormenta parecía haber arreciado, al menos en su parte eléctrica, y ahora sólo se oía la lluvia caer sin tregua. Se enfrascó tanto en la traducción de aquel manuscrito que no oyó los pasos en la madera hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro. Quiso darse la vuelta de un salto, pero el demonio fue mucho más rápido y le atrapó entre sus brazos, rodeándole con sus piernas y dejándole en el medio de éstas, incapaz de moverse, con el libro aún abierto sobre sus piernas.

—¿Qué eso tan interesante que lees? —preguntó meloso intentado mirar por encima de su hombro. Kyungsoo se tensó al oír el tono de su voz, así como al notar sus manos descansando en su cintura—. ¡Oh! el Ars Goetia. Hacía mucho que no veía una copia tan buena fuera de Europa. Ha debido costarte mucho —le halagó enterrando su nariz en el cuello del medium—. Hueles a madera mojada y canela.

—Me cobré varios favores que me debían para hacerme con él —respondió el chico revolviéndose entre sus brazos, obviando deliberadamente la última frase del demonio.

—Estoy seguro de eso —sonrió sobre su cuello el demonio.

—¿Qué insinúas? No todos somos como vosotros —refunfuñó Kyungsoo haciendo que el demonio dejase de oler su piel para centrarse en sus palabras.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en ser como nosotros? —le preguntó a su vez—. Cogemos lo que necesitamos, hacemos lo que queremos, cuando queremos y no hacemos ningún mal... Bueno, casi ningún mal —rió con su pequeña aclaración.

—No tenéis moral. Sólo pensáis en el beneficio que os dará el próximo trato....

—La moral sólo sirve como excusa para no hacer lo que cada uno desea —le refutó el demonio—. ¿Acaso tú no deseas que te toque? —le preguntó volviendo a enterrar su cara en el cuello del médium mientras sus manos acariciaban la cintura sobre su hanbok—. Seguro que no eres ajeno a los rumores que corren sobre nosotros, los Caballeros del clan de Asmoday. Podrías confirmarlos tú mismo si lo deseas.

—¿A cambio de qué? -preguntó Kyungsoo sabiendo de antemano que nada de lo que daba un demonio era sin precio. El demonio sonrió sobre su cuello.

—Eres listo. Me gusta. Cualquier otro habría pasado por alto ese detalle ante la sola mención de una noche de placer conmigo.

—Yo no soy cualquier otro, soy Do Kyungsoo. El médium a cargo de este territorio y no puedo permitirme que un demonio juegue conmigo por muchas promesas lujuriosas que me haga —le respondió deshaciéndose de su agarre y separándose de él.

Finalmente consiguió poner unos metros entre ambos, los mínimos pero suficientes para verse a los ojos. Kyungsoo sintió enrojecer su rostro cuando notó que el demonio había obviado la ropa que le había prestado y seguía desnudo. Los ojos violetas apreciaron ese detalle y sonrió. El médium cerró el libro con fuerza y lo puso bien lejos de ambos, junto al bol de la sopa ya acabada.

—Chanyeol —habló el demonio—. Me llamo Chanyeol. Te lo digo porque no me gusta mucho que la gente grite demonio mientras follamos —el médium volvió a sonrojarse.

—Te he dicho que no quiero nada de ti. Mucho menos de esa índole.

—Tu cerebro dice eso, pero no es lo que dice tu cuerpo —le aseguró el demonio—. Una parte de ti es curiosa y se castiga por tener pensamientos lascivos conmigo. Es lo divertido de los mortales, sois influenciables con nuestras artes demoníacas, pero sólo cuando hay una leve chispa de esa naturaleza en vosotros —le instruyó acercándose de nuevo a él—. Puede que no te lo creas, pero me alegra haber acabado aquí esta noche. Necesito alimentarme y tu energía va a ser especialmente deliciosa —el ser de pelo blanco se relamió los labios y Kyungsoo no perdió detalle de aquel movimiento, aguantando la respiración hasta que terminó su recorrido.

—¿No has tomado la sopa? —preguntó finalmente, tratando de volver a pensar con claridad, intentando alejar los pensamientos que habían acudido a su mente al ver el movimiento de aquella lengua.

—Estaba rica —aseguró sonriendo—. Pero no es la clase de comida que necesito para reponerme. Soy un demonio energético. Necesito energía y la consigo cuando los mortales se dejan llevar por sus pasiones. Es mucho más fácil apoderarse de ella durante el clímax. Bajáis las barreras sin daros cuenta y todo lo que notáis es un orgasmo aún más potente —el médium no sabía dónde meterse, demasiado confundido por lo que le contaba aquel demonio que parecía estar dispuesto a llevarle a la cama a cualquier precio—. Dime Kyungsoo, ¿por qué te niegas tanto el placer? ¿Es alguna clase de voto? ¿Un pacto de fidelidad? Yo no sé lo diré a nadie —aseguró poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y guiñándole un ojo.

Incapaz de seguir observando aquello, Kyungsoo se levantó y avanzó decidido hacia la puerta que comunicaba con el patio interior. En el porche, Chanyeol le alcanzó y le abrazó contra su cuerpo. Ambos temblaban, por razones muy diferentes. Kyungsoo tenía frío y pavor a lo que podía suceder. Chanyeol estaba excitado por el juego que le estaba dando aquella presa y famélico por el gasto de energía hecho para llegar a la tierra.

—No me harás usar el contrato de tu linaje en tu contra, ¿verdad? —le recordó tanteando la paciencia del muchacho.

—¿Serías capaz de algo tan rastrero?

—Soy un demonio.

—Si lo hicieses así, no disfrutaría de ello. Sería una energía pésima —le dijo dándose la vuelta para encararle—. Eres tú quien ha dicho que la mejor energía es la que consigues cuando los mortales se rinden a sus deseos carnales. Si haces uso del contrato, me estarías forzando a hacer algo que no quiero.

—Eres tan listo... —susurró el chico de ojos violetas mordiéndose los labios—. Cada vez tengo más ganas de ver como te retuerces debajo de mí suplicando por más, Kyungsoo.

—Si accedo —pronunció haciendo que los ojos del demonio se iluminasen—. He dicho «si accedo», es una posibilidad —corrigió rápidamente al ver su expresión—. Si lo hago deberás prometerme, por tus votos satánicos, que me contarás tus planes en la tierra y que, si alguna vez necesito tu ayuda, me la darás sin reservas.

—Estás pidiendo muchas cosas para ser un simple médium, querido —sonrió el joven demonio.

—Es que no soy un simple médium, querido demonio —sonrió el médium, esta vez ampliando su sonrisa todo lo posible—. Soy de los pocos médiums del mundo capaces de hacer que un Caballero Infernal se arrodille ante él y le suplique por su energía —le recordó divertido.

Durante un segundo Chanyeol pareció confuso por sus palabras hasta que se vio a sí mismo dentro de aquella trampa tan hábilmente tejida a su alrededor. Rechinó los dientes y tiró del médium hacia el interior de la habitación, cayendo ambos sobre la cama recién puesta. Kyungsoo rió por su pronto y se dejó arrastrar hasta el lugar donde el demonio lo quería.

—Está bien. Accedo. Tendrás tu ayuda, tu información y mi compañía siempre que la necesites, médium —bufó contra sus labios colocándose sobre él.

—¿Has visto, Chanyeol? —preguntó paladeando el nombre del demonio y haciéndole gruñir de anticipación—. En el fondo nos vamos a llevar bien —aseguró sonriéndole.

A pesar de que Kyungsoo no quería tener nada que ver con demonios como aquel que había aparecido de pronto en su puerta, no era la primera vez que trataba con aquella clase de seres. Aunque anteriormente sólo se había visto las caras con algún que otro súcubo con ínfulas de gran amante, que dicho sea de paso había quedado reducido a un despojo tras un par de noches con él; sabía cómo debía tratar a esa clase de demonios. Por eso había herido el orgullo de aquel demonio, de Chanyeol. Sabía que así bajaría la guardia y no se daría cuenta de lo que entregaría a cambio de complacer sus deseos carnales. Claro que a veces para conseguir algo hay que perder algo.

Chanyeol llevaba ventaja, ya estaba desnudo cuando entró en la habitación, por lo que no perdió el tiempo en proceder a dejar en su mismo estado al médium. Sus manos se deslizaban por la tela, tratando de deshacer el nudo del cinturón a la vez que su boca buscaba sin acierto la del castaño.

—Este juego debe acabar, médium —se quejó irritado por la cantidad de trabas a su objetivo.

—Pensaba que te gustaban los juegos —sonrió entre jadeos el joven tratando, sin mucho esfuerzo, de ponérselo más difícil.

—Sólo cuando soy yo quien pone las reglas —confesó el demonio, sonriendo malicioso.

—Pero en ese caso, yo no puedo jugar —declaró el joven aprovechando el momento de calma para cambiar las posiciones.

El demonio no se lo esperaba. A pesar de la experiencia, de los años —milenios— de experiencia, no se esperaba un movimiento tan hábil por parte del joven médium; quien le hizo dar con su espalda sobre el suelo de bambú a la vez que el castaño se sentaba sobre sus muslos sin ninguna clase de reparo. Desde su posición, Chanyeol notó el cambio en la actitud del joven, percibió como su mirada denotaba control a pesar de que ambos sabían que con un simple chasquido el demonio podía acabar con aquel pequeño jueguecito. Sus movimientos eran poderosos, y el agarre sobre sus muñecas era más atrevido de lo que el Caballero Infernal habría imaginado. Notó como los muslos del médium encajaban perfectamente sobre sus caderas, sobre todo cuando el joven se elevó y le miró con deseo desde aquella posición.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Chanyeol sonrió encantado por el cambio de actitud del chico y le dejó hacer complacido. Puso sus manos sobre las caderas del castaño y le ayudó a dirigir sus movimientos, lentos y bien marcados sobre él. Las manos del demonio se entretuvieron en deshacer el nudo del jeogori largo que portaba el médium, esta vez desde una mejor posición; a la vez que se maravillaba del espectáculo que iba revelando la tela ante él. La ligera tela del improvisado hanbok cayó hasta sus cintura con un hábil movimiento del joven y quedó enredada en sus caderas, como un erótico accesorio añadido a su imagen. Para Chanyeol era bastante novedoso, aquella sensación de atracción hacia un humano no era algo que hubiese experimentado antes. No era algo simplemente lujurioso, era casi una necesidad primaria. La de poseer, marcar, dañar, aniquilar, destrozar...

Mientras pensaba en cómo clasificar aquello, Kyungsoo seguía contoneándose encima de él, cada vez más desinhibido, más preciso en sus movimientos y en el efecto que provocaba con ellos. El médium parecía poseído por una especie de trance donde su única ambición era la de alcanzar el máximo placer a través de sus movimientos y éstos eran cada vez más notables. Tras un rato cambiando el ritmo, el ángulo e inclinación de los mismos, Chanyeol se sintió en la necesidad de pedirle que parase o sería pronto llevado por las oleadas del clímax. Y no estaba dispuestos a que todo acabase tan pronto y su reputación se viese empañada de esa forma.

Con habilidad cambio las posiciones y volvió a tumbar al médium en el punto de partida. Esta vez el joven no se quejó por la brusquedad, se dejó manejar al antojo del demonio, mientras éste se deshacía por completo de su ropa y la dejaba extendida a su lado como el enmarque de su desnudez. De haber sido otra persona, quizás se habría sentido algo cohibido al verse tan observado y expuesto a la mirada de aquel demonio, pero Kyungsoo no era un humano cualquiera; era alguien que ya había sobrepasado los limites de la vergüenza hacía tiempo. Esta vez, cuando le besó, Chanyeol no se guardó nada. Toda su lujuria se proyectaba en la unión de sus bocas, así como el roce de sus lenguas mientras sus labios se movían acompasadamente. O al menos lo intentaban en un principio porque, al cabo de unos segundos, el caos se adueñó del beso y pasó a ser una sucesión de roces caóticos luchando por la dominación del beso. Al separarse, ambos jadeaban.

—Chanyeol... —susurró lentamente el médium, paladeando cada sílaba con deleite, los ojos aún cerrados y su cuerpo vibrando por las sensaciones del beso. El aludido sintió como el arrullo se metía dentro de sus huesos y le hacía temblar, como una llamada difícil de resistir cuando la ejecuta tu amo. Salvo que no era el Gran Duque Asmodeus quien le llamaba, era un simple humano con sus mortales labios que sabían igual que néctar divino y parecían hechos para condenarlo, de nuevo, al fuego eterno.

No se permitió seguir pensando en aquellos porqués, prefirió centrar sus esfuerzos en zambullirse en aquella piel blanca cual porcelana que le tentaba, expuesta para su exploración exhaustiva. Su boca descendió hacia el cuello del médium y decidió quedarse allí un buen rato probando aquel sabor a la vez que dejaba pequeñas marcas de sus dientes por todas partes. Cada vez que uno de sus colmillos se clavaban levemente en la fina piel de su amante, éste emitía un pequeño jadeo de placer que le envalentonaba para profundizar más en el siguiente mordisco. Más rápido de lo que deseaba, terminó el recorrido dejando un hermoso camino de marcas rojas que posiblemente se tornarían moradas con el paso de los días.

Al separarse a contemplar su obra, Chanyeol se percató en cómo los ojos del más joven estaban velados por la lujuria fruto de aquel baile intimo que habían empezado hacía tiempo, quizás más del que se permitía admitir. El demonio tuvo que recordarse que él era quien tenía el control de la situación, que era él quien decidía en qué momento ejecutaba sus maniobras y cuáles serían. La cuestión es que era difícil recordarlo con aquellos ojos mirándole tan fijamente, escudriñando el interior de su ser, casi su alma. Un alma que en teoría hacía milenios que se había consumido en el fuego del Averno.

—¿Esperas una invitación, querido Caballero? —preguntó con cierta expectación y un toque de diversión.

No la esperaba, ni la necesitaba. Pero odiaba que le marcasen el ritmo y mucho menos que le ordenasen las cosas. Con un nuevo fuego salido de su interior volvió a atacar sus labios, descendiendo por su magullado cuello y pasando de largo hacia la extensión de su pecho. Un escalofrío recorrió por entero el cuerpo de Kyungsoo al sentir los labios del demonio posados sobre su esternón, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al tensar tanto la cuerda y retar con cada frase a aquel ser del Inframundo; pero sabía que si no lo hacía de esa forma, no conseguiría lo que deseaba. Necesitaba la desesperación de aquel demonio, de aquel Caballero Infernal, de Chanyeol. Llevarle al límite de sus buenas formas y, en ese momento, conseguir lo que deseaba de él. Por su parte, Chanyeol no se detuvo en el esternón, siguió bajando por aquella maravillosa piel, cada vez más abajo y más entusiasmado con lo que encontraba a cada centímetro que descendía.

Esta vez Kyungsoo se dejó hacer y no le frenó cuando sus caricias sobrepasaron la cintura. Estaba más que dispuesto a dar por terminado aquel juego de poder y llegar al fin al premio. La única razón por la que se había hecho tanto de rogar era precisamente porque Chanyeol era un demonio lo suficientemente versado en aquel tipo de juegos para reconocer a un jugador habitual cuando lo tenía delante. Y, ante todo, era eso lo que el médium quería evitar. No quería exponerse tan rápidamente. Aun así, cuando la boca del Caballero Infernal envolvió su demandante erección, el castaño tuvo que hacer acopio de todo el poco control que le quedaba sobre su cuerpo para no gritar de placer allí mismo. Cosa a la que no estaba dispuesto pues sabía lo mucho que inflaba el orgullo de aquel tipo de demonios las alabanzas sobre sus habilidades sexuales. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por contener su excitación, Chanyeol sí notó el cambio cuando comenzó a dedicarle tiempo al miembro del médium. Aquel pequeño matiz hizo que sus energías se centrasen solamente en conseguir que aquel testarudo y irrespetuoso chico gritase su nombre entre la neblina del clímax. No lo consiguió. Kyungsoo alcanzó el orgasmo con su lengua paladeando entre las venas de su miembro, pero sin gritar su nombre, solamente consiguiendo que todo su cuerpo se convulsionase y que su boca se enmarcase en un perfecto grito mudo de éxtasis.

—Debo reconocer que sabes qué hacer con esa boca —consiguió decirle Kyungsoo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Chanyeol le miraba desde sus caderas, aún relamiéndose los restos de su orgasmo de los labios y con cara de aguantar pocas bromas.

—Estoy cansándome de tus jueguecitos, médium —le reprochó volviendo a acorralarle contra el suelo. El castaño sonrió tratando de parecer inocente.

—¿Qué juegos? Yo no estoy jugando contigo, gran Caballero Infernal —aseguró con toda la falsa inocencia que pudo encontrar y esbozando un puchero.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó la paciencia de Chanyeol. Con un gruñido gutural se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del castaño cubriéndolo por completo con su inmensidad mientras buscaba con vehemencia su boca. Esta vez le besó con auténtica rabia mientras sus cuerpos resbalaban presa del sudor y el calor. Mientras devoraba su boca consiguió erguir el cuerpo del médium, casi un peso muerto ante él, hasta que ambos quedaron sentados frente a frente. Kyungsoo esperaba cualquier cosa debido al grado de irritación al que le había llevado, incluso podría haber entendido que tomase su cuerpo a la fuerza —los demonios no eran conocidos especialmente por su delicadeza—. Por eso se sorprendió cuando el demonio de pelo plateado le hizo sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y, sin frenar la rabia de sus besos, comenzó a acariciar su interior con sus finos dedos. Aquella sensación le hizo estremecer y centrarse en la ferocidad de los besos, totalmente distinta a la delicadeza con la que se abría paso dentro de él y le hacía caer más en aquella espiral de delirio. Esta vez sí que gritó al alcanzar el orgasmo. El segundo de la noche. El segundo a manos de aquel demonio y ni siquiera se podía decir que habían consumado el acto, en sí. Aquella vez sí que Kyungsoo no pudo hacer nada por evitar el sonido que brotó desde su garganta y se abrió paso al exterior mientras se aferraba al cuello del peliplateado y sentía como las falanges de éste trataban de hacerse un hueco dentro de él.

—Mejor —susurró Chanyeol contra su oído cuando consiguió recuperar el aliento—. Aunque estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mejor —sonrió ronroneando aquellas palabras mientras acomodaba ambas manos a sus caderas. El médium sintió un momento de pánico al notarse desprotegido antes de oír la última orden del demonio—. Seguro que esta vez podrás gritar mi nombre.

No le permitió reaccionar, ni contestar, ni siquiera pensar. Nada más acabar la frase, Chanyeol dejó que la gravedad siguiese su curso y el cuerpo del médium acabó empalado sobre su ansiosa erección. Kyungsoo, que se jactaba de haber yacido con suficientes súcubos para tener dominado su cuerpo en aquel aspecto, se sintió atravesado por la intensidad de aquel momento de unión entre los dos y no pudo evitar aferrarse al demonio, clavándole las uñas en el proceso. Aquel gesto sólo consiguió que el Caballero Infernal gruñese y se moviese bruscamente para desgracia de ambos. Por un lado, Chanyeol al notarse atacado por las uñas del castaño impuso más fuerza en sus embestidas, lo cual hizo que el médium, a su vez, clavase de nuevo con más ahínco las uñas en su piel. Aquel fatal cortejo se repitió unas cuantas veces hasta que, incapaz de soportar la intensidad del demonio, Kyungsoo se dejó caer hacia atrás esperando que éste le diese una pequeña tregua. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Por un segundo, Chanyeol pensó que el castaño se había desmayado, no sería el primero que lo hacia en sus brazos. Sin embargo, una mirada más concienzuda le hizo darse cuenta que en realidad tan sólo había intentado huir de alguna forma de su férreo agarre. Craso error, porque él no era de los que dejaba escapar a una presa tan fácilmente. Con la habilidad de cazador que poseía, se colocó sobre él sin dejar en ningún momento que sus cuerpos se separasen. En cuanto acomodó las cansadas piernas del castaño a sus caderas, reanudó el vaivén de sus embestidas, esta vez con nuevo angulo que pareció complacer gratamente al joven bajo él. Kyungsoo deseaba poder decir que había vencido a los poderes de aquel demonio, pero las artes lujuriosas de Chanyeol estaban siendo difíciles de combatir, más aún cuando sabía perfectamente dónde y cómo debía atacar para que cada movimiento de su cuerpo fuese una auténtica tortura. Una placentera tortura.

Aun así, debía de mantenerse firme; no podía dejarse vencer tan rápidamente. Si se perdía en aquella espiral de deseo nada habría tenido sentido. Las noches en vela estudiando textos sagrados, los súcubos vencidos, los meses de meditación, toda su vida dedicada a aquel momento...

—Chammaday effundam me —consiguió decir entre los gemidos de su tercer orgasmo y los movimientos erráticos de su cuerpo.

Al oír su verdadero nombre demoníaco, así como la fórmula para atarle como siervo, Chanyeol se separó inmediatamente del médium lanzándole lejos de él. Kyungsoo cayó unos metros más allá, contra una de las paredes de la habitación donde trató de recuperar el aliento como bien pudo. Apenas dos segundos después, las manos del demonio se enroscaron en su cuello buscando su muerte instantánea.

—¿Cómo te atreves, inmundo humano? —siseó apretando el agarre. Kyungsoo notó el aire irse de sus pulmones a la vez que aún sentía los últimos coletazos del orgasmo—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para invocar esa fórmula? —La ira del demonio iba en aumento a la vez que el aire salía del cuerpo del médium, por suerte la supervivencia era más fuerte que cualquier otro hechizo de lujuria que pudiese caer sobre él.

—Suéltame —demandó en apenas un hilo de voz.

A pesar de su enfado, una fuerza superior a él obligó a Chanyeol a obedecer y soltar el cuello que hasta hacía unos pocos minutos había dejado lleno de mordiscos. El demonio miraba con tal odio al médium que factiblemente habría podido acabar con su vida, si aquel hechizo no se lo impidiese. Por toda respuesta a tantas silenciosas preguntas por parte del Caballero Infernal, Kyungsoo levantó la mano derecha y le enseñó el dorso de la misma. En ella había comenzado a brillar un intrincado sello parecido al que llevaba tatuado en su cuello, pero con muchos más detalles. Compartían una misma base, pero estaba claro que no el mismo propósito. Al verlo, Chanyeol rió.

—Por supuesto. Debí haberlo tenido en cuenta. ¿Por qué si no iba a parecer precisamente en tu puerta durante la transmutación? Un descendiente de Lilith, y para colmo médium, qué irónico —comentó sarcástico sin dejar de mirarle con cierto odio.

—No pensé que quien fuese a aparecer fuese un Caballero Infernal de tu rango —se disculpó Kyungsoo recogiendo su jeogori de suelo y tapándose con él—. Tan sólo sabía que había mucha actividad por esta zona y debía venir a investigar.

—¿Intentas convencerme a mí o a ti? —preguntó irónico—. Un médium de tu clase no aparece de la nada sólo para investigar. Dime sin jueguecitos, Kyungsoo, ¿qué quieres? —el castaño pareció pensárselo un momento antes de mirar a aquellos ojos violetas y ser completamente sincero.

—Hacer un trato con el demonio.

**Author's Note:**

> Como final hermoso. La maravillosa Gresiteisland hizo este FANTASTICO fanart de este fic.  
> https://aleenabite.dreamwidth.org/file/1653.jpg
> 
> Si queréis cotillear las cosas tan geniales que hace, aquí os dejo su IG https://www.instagram.com/gresiteisland/


End file.
